


Covalent Bonds

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry Terms, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I need a Jeon Jungkook too, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Taehyung is me trying to cram one huge chapter a day before exams, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typhoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Jungkook tried prying Taehyung's hands and legs off him. "Hyung, I gotta turn off the lights, let go. I'll be back in a second.""But I've already established a covalent bond with you, I can't let go. I don't have enough energy."orTaehyung is really tired and really desparate to review for his finals and Jungkook is a worried bunny.





	Covalent Bonds

"You look like you're dying."

"Gee, thanks, Kookie." Taehyung grumbled, removing his hands from his already dishrivelled hair. He was well aware of the fact he looked worse than a corpse already, the bags under his eyes heavier than his entire body weight. "I didn't know."

Jungkook shrugged, sitting opposite the elder in the library and opening his maths book to start reviewing for Statistics. "Just saying. You should probably take a nap, hyung. Bet you can't uncap your highlighter anymore."

"I'm not that tired!"

"Try it." The younger gave him a daring look. "Go on."

Taehyung huffed, taking his bright pink highlighter from beside the thick Chemistry textbook and pulled. He tried to block a sniggering Jungkook away and grunted, pulling with all his might.

"Tae, c'mon." Jungkook said softly, covering his hyung's hands with his own over the tight grip on his highlighter. "Let's nap?"

"But I still have a chapter to go through." Taehyung protested weakly, letting Jungkook gather their things and stand up. "And I'm not sure I can wake up on time if I go to sleep now."

"That's why I'm napping with you, so I can wake you up." Jungkook pulled him up, making sure he had a firm grip on Taehyung's waist and their books in the other hand. "Wanna crash at my apartment?"

Taehyung barely protested, already half asleep with Jungkook's warmth radiating around him. He focused sleepily on keeping upright, chanting the electron configuration series under his breath and making the younger bite back laughter.

"We're getting some food first, okay? I don't want you going into a coma hungry." Jungkook explained when Taehyung realized he had been dragged to a fastfood joint. Taehyung meekly nodded, staring blankly and tiredly at the grey sky outside.

"Gonna rain."

"Uhuh." The younger agreed, handing him a plastic bag of take out. "We gotta hurry if we don't want to get wet, hyung."

Thankfully, Jungkook's apartment was very near, but they only just barely made it. The moment Taehyung kicked his shoes off in the foyer and Jungkook closed the door behind them, the rain came pouring down in buckets.

They ate in silence, Taehyung falling asleep halfway through his burger and Jungkook having to pinch his thigh to avoid the older from smashing his face onto the fast food bags on the low table.

"Wake me up after an hour, okay?"

"Two."

"An hour and fifteen. That's one full cycle of REM sleep."

"Two."

Taehyung tried his best to give Jungkook an affronted glare. "Kook, please, I have an entire chapter to go through for review and the test's tomorrow--" He really was desparate to review and make sure the information in his head are the right ones.

Jungkook tsk-ed, moving forward until he and Taehyung were knees to knees, and cupped his face, wiping a smear of ketchup from Taehyung's cheek. "Two. Final word."

"But--"

Taehyung never got to finish. Jungkook pulled him forward, crashing their lips together in a soft kiss, angling his own head sideways to deepen the liplock. Jungkook licked at Taehyung's bottom lip and the older whined, shivering slightly.

"Two hours, Tae."

"'kay." Taehyung murmurred, chasing Jungkook's lips again when the younger pulled away. "Kookie~"

"No, we came here to nap. Change so we can finally sleep." Jungkook placed a pair of his own boxer shorts and one of his oversized white shirts on Taehyung's head, letting it fall onto his lap. Taehyung yawned, complying sleepily as he shrugged out of his jumper and jeans all the while on the floor.

Jungkook laughed when he got back from changing into sweatpants and a tanktop and saw Taehyung struggling to kick his jeans free with his more-asleep than awake stage. He crouched over and slipped the pants free from where they hooked on Taehyung's ankles, and slipped the boxer shorts up to the older's hips as well.

"C'mon." Jungkook hoisted him up by the waist after folding Taehyung's clothes and setting them on the coffee table. Taehyung clung to him like a koala, long legs wrapped around Jungkook as he practically carried him to Jungkook's bedroom.

"When will Yoongi-hyung come home?" Taehyung mumbled, barely audible from where he buried his face on Jungkook's neck.

"My big brother can take care of himself."

"But it's raining H2O so hard right now. I can still taste NaCl from the burger... Has anyone ever told you you're Aurum, Kookie?" Taehyung was blabbering as Jungkook placed him on the twin bed. "People think you're such a hard element when in your true form, you're so mushy and--"

Jungkook tried prying Taehyung's hands and legs off him. "Hyung, I gotta turn off the lights, let go. I'll be back in a second."

"But I've already established a covalent bond with you, I can't let go. I don't have enough energy."

"Oh my god." Jungkook let out a breathy laugh, giving up and throwing his fluffy Iron Man blanket over both of them. "Fine, you nerd."

Taehyung gave him a wide, close-lipped smile that made him look so soft as they rearranged themselves to fit on Jungkook's small bed, legs tangling with each other and bodies pressed together.

"I hate college."

"Shh, go to sleep, bunbun."

Jungkook chuckled at Taehyung. "It's draining my Taetae, and I can't fight it. It's a good thing we're about to graduate, 'cause I don't think I can stand seeing you turn into a zombie more and more everyday."

"Hmm."

"I love you."

Taehyung further burrowed himself into the cuddle. "Love you too. Two hours only, okay?"

All he got in response was a non-committing hum, and Taehyung immediately fell into a comfortable sleep.

 

[ _Yoongi wasn't at all surprised to see a bright green sweater that was obviously Taehyung's on the table when he got home two hours later, thankfully not drenched in the pouring rain since Seokjin offered to drop him home on the elder's way to Namjoon's law firm._

_He made his way to his younger brother's room, the door still ajar._

_"Aish, seriously." Yoongi couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw the two lovebirds cuddled on the small bed, Jungkook's foot sticking out under the covers._

_They were so intimately intertwined and sleeping peacefully, Yoongi just let out a coo as he turned the lights off and closed the door. He'll have to remind them later to always turn the lights off when not in use_. ]

 

"Oh shit!" Taehyung screeched, waking up and sitting abruptly, almost throwing Jungkook off him.

"What? Tae, what is it?" The younger immediately woke up, sensing the distress from his boyfriend, who looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown as he checked his phone on the nightstand.

"We overslept! You said you'll wake me up!" Taehyung began hitting him, though his light, tired slaps felt like small needle pricks on Jungkook's skin. "You've betrayed me!"

Yoongi suddenly appeared on the doorway, nursing a cup of coffee and a frown in his pajamas. "It's fine, Taehyung-ah. A typhoon just did a land-fall and classes are suspended until two days from now. I also called your brother and Namjoon said he'd rather you stay here than brave out the typhoon to come home."

"Yay, back to sleep." Jungkook yawned, stealing the blankets as Taehyung stared at Yoongi with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"My Chem finals... are delayed?"

"Yes, Tae. Jin-hyung will be bringing everyone in a few hours for movie night and a sleepover. Go get some more rest before Jiminie and Seok-ah arrive and start screaming our ears off at every thunderclap." With that, Yoongi turned on his heels and closed the door. "I'll try delaying waking you two up."

Jungkook pulled on Taehyung's ( _well, Jungkook's, to be exact_ ) shirt. "Hyung, you said you've made a covalent bond with me already... Wouldn't it take a significant amount of energy to rip us apart?"

"Give me a moment to marvel, Kookie. My death just got delayed. My half-life extended."

"You're not dying anytime soon." Jungkook said in resolution, forcing Taehyung down and under the covers again. He slung a leg over the older, humming contentedly when Taehyung gave in and snuggled under his chin. "I'll fight University for your life, baby."

"Sap."

"Shut up."

"Love you."

Jungkook pressed a kiss on the crown of Taehyung's head as he slid his arms around the other's body. "Love you too, hyung."

"Still, fuck you for letting me oversleep."

"I swear to god--"

 

[ _The moment the front door to the Mins' apartment flew open, Yoongi pressed a finger to his lips and glared hard at Hoseok, who was about to let out a shrill yell of a greeting. The younger paused mid-action, and Seokjin glided past and deposited several plastic bags full of tupperwares of homecooked food on the table._

_"Where're our brothers?" Namjoon asked._

_"Don't wake them up."_

_"It's movie night." Jimin reasoned._

_Yoongi hardened his glare. "Do not wake them up."_

_"Jeez, grandpa, okay." Hoseok dropped to the floor beside him. "Finals?"_

_Seokjin swatted Namjoon's grabby hands away from a blue tupperware. "No, Joonie, this is for Tae and JK. God knows those two need more meat on their bones, they're like Yoongi here--"_

_"Yah!"_

_"-- all skin and bones like a toothpick. At least JK has muscles that can kill all of us but Taehyung looks like he's about to be blown away by the typhoon if he dares step outside right now. Namjoon, are you even feeding him?"_

_"Oh my god." Namjoon groaned_.]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm dying of stress and instead of working on my pile of work I decided to ignore them all and vent out how much I want someone to take care of me like Jungkook did to Taehyung I'M SOFT DJEAKAGWS
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
